Miss you
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: After Civil War. Even giving a break in the relationship, Tony is still always there for Pepper.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** After Civil War. Even giving a break in the relationship, Tony is always there for Pepper.

 **I hope you enjoy the story, it's my first Iron Man fanfic. Leave reviews telling**

 **Miss you**

 _Oh God, I miss you too_

 _We got making up to do_

 _I'm coming back to you_

 _And I won't let go again_

 **Miss you-Gabrielle Aplin**

The night in New York was hot and humid. A few days had passed since the battle between Tony and Steve. The Iron Man had finished repairing his armor and now was flying over the city, lost in thoughts. In the past, he would be excited to begin building a new armor or modifying it, but in recent weeks, it no longer had an appeal to him and Tony knew in his heart it was because Pepper wasn't there at his side to see his achievements and inventions .

Pepper Potts had always been a big part of it, as well as the reason for him to want to fight for a better world, when in the past, he would do that for fun. But now that they had been on a break, it was as if there was a huge hole in his heart, he was bitter and even having panic attacks again, waking up in the middle of the night and searching for her on the bed, thinking that something had happened to her, just to remember that the woman was no longer in his house.

"I can't go on like this, I need to see her for a second." The man murmured inside his armor and his computer informed him the distance they were from the woman's apartment and Tony began to fly towards there, feeling his heart beating fast. Only Pepper to make a man as confident as him feels nervous.

"Mr. Stark, I suggest that you try to calm down, your heart beatings-"

"All I need is to get to her apartment." Tony said determined, as he accelerated, flying over several cars and people who waved to him, calling for the Iron Man.

When he finally reached Pepper's apartment in the Upper East Side, he stopped in front of her window, staying in the same level of it, seeing that all the lights were turned off, so she probably had gone to bed and he felt disappointed.

Sighing, Tony continued to fluctuate for some time in front of the window and ran a hand through his metal head, when he saw a strong and orange light coming from the end of the hall.

"What is that that? My reading says its Pepper sign, but it must be a malfunction in the system." _It can't be the Extremis, she was cured from it._ Tony thought frowning, worried as he and his computer analyzed the data again and the it said:

"In fact, the system is functioning perfectly. This light is really the Extremis, manifesting in Miss Potts' body."

"Damn it!"

Fearing for her, Tony threw himself against the window to enter her apartment and ran toward the light. With the protection of his armor, he still couldn't feel the heat coming from her, but his readings indicated that the temperature was very high and it could cause a catastrophe in the whole building if it kept rising.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled, reaching her bedroom and then stopped at the door, seeing the charred bed and the woman kneeling on the marble floor, her body trembling and radiating the light of the fire inside her, with some spots on her skin alternating between the original color and orange from the fire while she cried out. "Pepper!"

Seeing Pepper suffer made him sufferer as well, seeing the woman fight against the fire in her body that they thought that had been extinguished.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" She lifted her head, and her blue eyes with a red shadow widened, seeing the man in his armor walking toward her in a stride.

How she had missed him. Even covered in his armor, she knew his body very well, knew that his brown eyes were focused on her, serious and concerned rather than overconfident, lips parted as his muscles contract under the armor and she longed to be able to kiss him, be held by his arms, even with the armor and forget about their fight.

But when he took another step toward her, she felt the heat emanating from inside of her body increase tenfold and, panicking, she raised a hand forward, both for fear, and to protect him from her.

"Don't!" And her hand made a great surge of energy threw the man against the wall, breaking it.

"Pepper, I came to help you!" Tony yelled, angry, seeing the look of shock on her face, as he stood in the rubble of the wall and tried to approach her again, kneeling in front of her and staring at her.

"I don't want to hurt you Tony..." She murmured crying and her eyes widened more when Tony held out both his iron arms, touching her shoulders. "Tony!"

"You won't hurt me, love." Tony said firm but gently, feeling his heart race, but this time it wasn't because of a panic attack, but because he was touching the woman he loved.

"Love?" She almost choked, touched, staring at him as his big hands lowered to her back, massaging them gentle in the same way he would, if he was without the armor and she felt her heart melt for the man of her life.

But when he brought her body toward his, chest to chest, hugging her, Pepper panicked again, feeling the heat rise further and she started trying to push him away from her, fearing to hurt him.

"Tony, the heat is rising, I'll hurt you!"

"No, you won't. This equipment was designed to withstand high levels of heat." He assured her, burying his masked face in her strawberry blonde hair, moving his hands over her back.

Slowly, Pepper started to relax, wrapping her arms around his neck and Tony looked up, touching his forehead to hers, when then the heat began to increase further, but Tony wasn't going to release her, raising both hands from her back and going to his own neck, where her arms were around, wanting to let go of him and he held them in place.

The heat was too much and the flames radiating from her were starting to melt part of Tony's armor in the front, but he didn't move, he would hold Pepper until she got the Extremis under control.

"Why this is happening again?!"

"You can control it, Pepper." Tony ignored the heat and then pressed his mask towards her lips in a kiss and, even in his arms, she had to support herself with a hand over the floor, both from her loss of control as from the kiss, keeping her other arm still around his neck.

For a moment, Tony really thought his new armor wouldn't stand the heat radiating from Pepper, as much as he had designed it for that, feeling his armor so hot that it was like he was catching fire and his skin was feeling the heat, but he continued to encourage her, lowering a hand to her back again and the other to her hand that was on the floor, intertwining them together.

The woman closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on absorbing the heat instead of releasing it, feeling her entire body tensing, against Tony's iron body, letting out a scream and then she finally managed to put the Extremis under control.

"That's it, good girl..." Tony encouraged her, feeling the heat decreasing until it disappeared and then he took off his mask and Pepper opened her eyes, staring at him relieved.

"I did it!" 

"You were great Pepper!" He said proudly, staring at her blue eyes and then, asked worriedly: "What happened here tonight?"

"I had a nightmare. About you." Pepper admitted, letting him surprised while he disabled the rest of the armor, leaning against the foot of her bed and pulling her gently into his arms, between his legs and she hugged him around the neck, not wanting to be apart from him anymore. "I heard about the battle between you and Captain America and then I began to have flashbacks of New York and Malibu."

"But I'm fine. I'm here with you." He promised staring at her anguished face, stroking her cheek and her ear affectionately as his eyes filled with tears. "Pepper, forgive me for breaking my promise to you. I love you more than anything in this world, you are my world."

"Tony, I love you too, so much that it scares me sometimes." Pepper replied crying, feeling the weight of her heart being lifted, as she stroked the hair of his nape and then slowly they approached their faces in a kiss.

The kiss started with just the touch of their lips, before becoming more passionate and Tony brought her up to his leg, making her taller than him, sitting over his leg, as his tongue parted her lips, making the two fight for control, both with their hearts beating fast because of the kiss.

One of Tony's hands lowered to her back, raising the scorched shirt she wore and stroked her skin in a sensual rhythm and she sighed into his mouth, pressing her thighs further around his leg, making Tony feel certain parts of his body stiffen.

When they broke the kiss to breath, Pepper pulled her face back a little, staring into his dark eyes and admitted:

"Asking you to get rid of your armors was a mistake, it was selfish..."

"No, Pepper. Being a superhero was putting you in danger." Tony soothed her, stroking her back and then helping her to get rid of the scorched shirt.

"No, it didn't. The danger would be there with or without the armors and you always found a way to save me. I was afraid that you would end up dying, I wouldn't bear living without you. I need you Tony, beside me." She said softly, making him smile.

"You won't lose me, I'll be by your side forever, it's you who moves me. You don't need to worry about me, I'm strong, and I'm not fighting alone anymore, I'm with the other Avengers." Tony promised caressing her lips with his and she smiled, but there was something still bothering her and he frowned. "Love, look at me. What's it?"

"I thought the Extremis had been removed from my body. How can I stay with you, do normal things if my body may combust at any time?" She asked nervously.

"I told you, my new armor was built to withstand high levels of heat." He said with a smirk, but seeing her getting angry, he got serious again. "Pepper, probably some residue remained in your body and it was activated by your high level of stress."

"Can you do something about it? I don't want to end up hurting you or anyone..."

"I will cure you Pepper, or find a way to make you able to keep the Extremis under control all the time. I promise." He promised, staring at her with determination and love and Pepper smiled relived.

"I love you Tony."

"And I you, Pepper..."

And the couple kissed passionately, feeling another kind of fire running through their veins, knowing that now that they were together, everything would be alright again, without more panic attacks or combustions.

 **The end**


End file.
